Paperwork
by Hawkear of WindClan
Summary: 1st prequel to "Training Session", SephXZack, YAOI, lemon, you know the drill Sephiroth has not had any 'fun' with Zack in days, so Zack turns to annoying him


**Warning: **Contains YAOI-boyxboy sex. You no like, you no read.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy, if I did, the cutscenes would be X-rated. XD

Paperwork

"Sephirooooooooth!" Zack groaned in boredom, spinning around lazily in the spare chair in front of Sephiroth's desk. He had been working on his paperwork for _five hours_ now, and Zack hasn't gotten fucked by the General in _ten days_. Needless to say, the 1st Class SOLDIER was horny, annoyed, and was close to going insane.

"I told you, I will have sex with you when I am finished." Sephiroth said for the ump-teenth time that week.

"That's what you always say." Zack stopped his spinning and scooted the chair right in front of the desk, giving his best I-want-sex-please pout. Sephiroth glanced up and then back down to his work, Zack giving up on that method and standing up, circling the room.

The raven-haired man walked slowly around the room, randomly picking up things to look at them, then setting them back down. He went around the room five times before Sephiroth said anything.

"Zack, if you do not stop moving, I will be sure to permanently remove sex from your life." Sephiroth said through gritted teeth. Zack groaned again, and sat back down in his chair, placing a boot-covered foot on the edge of the desk and lightly twisting his chair side to side with it. Sephiroth glanced up again and sighed, standing up from his seat. "If I fuck you, will you _please_ leave me alone so I can finish?" Zack bolted out of his chair, sending it to the floor and threw himself at the General, crashing his lips to the older man's.

Sephiroth placed his hands on Zack's hips, immediately rubbing his tongue over the 1st Class SOLDIER's bottom lip, being granted immediate entrance. He swept his tongue over every part of the younger man's wet mouth, then coaxing Zack's tongue to dance with his. The General began relieving Zack of his clothes, tossing them to the floor, breaking their heated kiss only when he lifted his shirt. Zack moaned as Sephiroth let his hands roam over the smooth muscles of his torso, raising a hand to pinch a hardened nipple.

Zack raised his hands and unfastening his coat and slid it across his smooth shoulders and down his built arms to land on the floor. Zack could see the familiar bulge in the General's leather pants, making his own need ache. He entangled his fingers in Sephiroth's silky silver tresses(1), kissing the older man lustfully, grinding his hips so their clothed erections rubbed against each other, creating delicious friction.

Sephiroth growled, lifting Zack by his waist and forcing him onto his back on his desk, papers flying everywhere. He unfastened the teen's pants, yanking them off along with his heavy boots and his boxers, moving a hand to only lightly massage his now fully hardened cock. Zack moaned and bucked into Sephiroth's hand, unsatisfied with how the General was teasing him. Sephiroth broke the kiss to look down at Zack for a moment, before standing up to remove his own pants. Zack sat up on his elbows, watching the General slowly slip off his boots, then slide his pants down along with his boxers inch by painfully slow inch.

Zack remembered what was coming to him when he finally saw Sephiroth's cock, fully hard and definitely larger than his own. He lay back down on the desk and spread his legs as far as he could, gulping as he heard the sound of a bottle being snapped open. He felt Sephiroth push two fingers in to start with, never really liking how the General always did that, but it worked, so he never complained.

"Ah! Damnit, right there!" Zack yelled, feeling Sephiroth's probing fingers hit his prostate. The General obliged, pressing his fingers harder against the little bundle of nerves, then adding a third finger to Zack's preparation. Zack moaned as the General leaned down to capture his lips in a wet kiss, his silver hair forming a curtain around them. He slid his tongue past his lips to play with the General's, moaning again and again at both the taste of the man above him and the stimulated pressure against his prostate by the three fingers.

Zack whined below Sephiroth as he removed his fingers, picking up his bottle of lube and pouring it into his hand, sliding it up and down his cock, eager to hear more moans from the man. He watched Zack as he prepared himself, a light blush on the 1st Class' cheeks, his dark hair matted from sweat. He leaned down and kissed him again before positioning himself at his entrance and thrusting all the way to the hilt in one go. He let out a low moan, keeping himself from pounding Zack into the desk. He coaxed Zack's tongue from his mouth again, comforting him so he would relax.

Zack kissed the General back, glad to have something to distract him from the temporary pain in his ass…literally. He felt himself become more and more passionate with the kiss, realizing he didn't feel anything, he gave an experimental roll of his hips and broke the kiss, hissing in pleasure. He looked up into Sephiroth's eyes, raising a hand to comb through his hair, pulling him back down to meet his lips in another heated kiss, as Sephiroth began to thrust in and out slowly.

Sephiroth moaned softly into Zack's mouth, speeding up his thrusts little by little, reveling in the soft gasps and moans coming from the man beneath him. He smirked as Zack threw his head back, moaning loudly as he slammed into his prostate hard, gently pushing him closer to the edge. Sephiroth paused and lifted one of Zack's legs, throwing it over his shoulder, then continued to thrust into him, making sure he hit his prostate with every hard thrust. Zack continued to yell and moan under him, lifting himself and holding onto the General's shoulders, burying his head in the crook of the man's neck, moaning continuously.

"Ngh…Sephiroth, I'm gonna come…" Zack gasped as the General slid a hand between their moving bodies and began to pump Zack's leaking cock hard and fast in time with his thrusts. Zack yelled at the top of his lungs as he came, shots of white-hot cum hitting both his and Sephiroth's chests. Sephiroth was just behind him, grunting out Zack's name as he emptied himself into the younger man, his thrusts dying down as the waves of pleasure became further apart.

Sephiroth lay Zack back down on the desk, looking down at him and giving him one last kiss before pulling out, walking to the other side to pull out a towel for such occasions from a desk drawer. He cleaned himself off, watching as Zack sat up with a wince, then handed the towel to him.

"Now that my desk is dirty, my papers are all over the floor and I only have an hour left of daylight to finish them, are you going to leave?" The General asked, watching Zack redress himself slowly. Zack smirked at him, shrugging his vest on and picking up his boots.

"I guess. If you don't finish them before tomorrow night, I'm coming back to annoy you though." Zack called, walking out of the office and closing the door softly behind him. The General sat down at his desk and sighed, picking up his towel again and gently wiping up the mess they made.

"I suppose I'll just have to leave these papers on the floor then…no point in placing them on the desk when they'll just be in the way, now is there?"

* * *

So, Sephy? How was it?

Sephy: Well I did fall behind in my work, but I guess I had a good reason...*smirks over at Zack*

Zack: Remind me to prepare myself in my own room before going to annoy you in your office...seriously, that hurts when you thrust two fingers in at once...

Sephy: I don't remember hearing you complain.

Zack: I-

Okay, I'm going to write Cloud and Zack's first time next, so be on the look-out for that everybody, R&R~!


End file.
